


Out of Body Experience

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Inquisitor and her Commander, are severely injured fighting Red Templars. They wake after falling unconscious in a very peculiar situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rayna!

Cullen screamed her name as she fell to the ground. Three arrows had struck her on abdomen and back. Too much lunging, not enough blocking, Cullen always told her. Her shield bounced off the ground and her sword landed point up. Rayna reached her hand out to Cullen as his knees hit the ground beside her. He, too, was struck in the back. He gasped as the arrows hit him, in a row.  
Rayna’s green eyes were fading, her lids heavy as Cullen struggled to stay awake. 

Cullen…

That was the last thing he remembered before he woke up. He was on the ground, somewhere and Rayna was no longer beside him. As he sat up he saw her across from him, standing, staring at her hand. Her left hand. The anchor hand, fingers flexing. 

“It’s gone,” she said, still looking down. She rubbed her palm and her arm, Cullen presumed where she felt it the most, “The Anchor is gone.” She looked up at Cullen, mouth gaping. 

“Gone?” It couldn’t be. The Anchor was permanently a part of Rayna, he assumed slowly killing her. 

“It doesn’t hurt…” Her voice trailed as she rubbed her arm again. Cullen could see a small smile encompass her face. Rayna never talked about her pain. She never let anyone know what was going on, just kept with the brave face for the sake of the world. 

“Cullen…where is your armor?” She asked. What was she talking about? He looked down at himself and saw that he was only wearing trousers and a tunic. He peered back up at Rayna, who almost matched him. Trousers and a sleeveless shirt. “Where is your armor?”

Rayna shrugged and looked down at herself. “Same place as yours, I imagine.”

Cullen saw her looking at the ground again, a habit Rayna had. She liked to track, but also used it to keep from looking at people in the eye. Her anxiety, got the best of her at times. She then looked behind him, furrowing her brow, brunette hair falling in her face. 

“Snow? A bridge?”

“Are you talking to me? Or yourself?” He could never tell with her. Rayna pointed to the ground. Covered in stark, white snow. Cullen, however, wasn’t cold. And, apparently, neither was Rayna. 

“Emprise Du Lion.” She said, with a sure nod. 

“So it is. We’re in the same place as where we were before…Is this the Fade?”

“Not green enough.” She smirked, then the ache returned to her eyes. Since walking out of the Fade, Rayna had to suppress what she saw just to function. 

“So, what is this? Death? In between?”

Rayna shrugged again. “A puzzle.”

There was not anything around them. This world was void of Red Templars, Venatori, wildlife, and the Inquisition presence. Whatever this was, it was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the white landscape, Cullen and Rayna looked around all the camps she set up for a clue. A sign. Something. Anything. 

"It's quiet. It would be nice if it wasn't so eery." Cullen said, and he ran his hands over some flowers peaking through the snow. 

Rayna pointed up at the large tower to the North. "The point was to take that Keep."

"I know. Stop Samson. Things change, I guess."

"How well did you know him?"

"Well enough. He was a templar in Kirkwall that got himself addicted to lyrium. He became a beggar on the streets of Lowtown. He helped mages out of the city and hung around bandits, until he disappeared. Now he's a puppet."

A puppet glowing red, Rayna thought to herself as she watched Cullen talk about Samson's life. A life, that could have easily been his. Rayna nodded.

"Tell me about your family?" Cullen asked her.

"...what?"

"You know about mine. Tell me of yours."

"My family. The Trevelyan family of Ostwick is in good noble standing, especially now. I grew up in our estate being trained in the ways of being a lady." 

Cullen snorted, "Maker, you sound like Josephine."

"Imagine being around her all day, everyday. That was my life."

"So how did you learn to fight?"

"I have two older brothers who understand why I wanted to. Though, my training in daggers was something I had to learn on my own. From a bard that would visit our estate. Strategy, I can credit to my brother, though."

"So what do your brothers do?"

"Well, one is in the city guard, and will someday be the heir to the estate, and the other, " Rayna looked at the ground, " was a templar."

Cullen's eyes widened at Rayna's admission, "A templar? Did he go to Kirkwall after the explosion?"

"First, he was sent to Starkhaven, under Rylen, to help with the madness there. Then he ran. Ostwick wasn't as bad, if there is such a thing, as Starkhaven and Kirkwall were. He couldn't handle it. He helped people as much as he could, then went back to Ostwick. Though my parent's thought what he did was shameful, they were also grateful he was alive. Now, he doesn't do much."

"So why were you sent to the Conclave as a representative and not one of your brothers?"

"Is it so hard to imagine that I didn't want to be betrothed to some noble's son in another city state to ensure my state had power?"

"Instead, you became the inquisitor?"

Rayna sat down on a log, and laughed much more than she had in a long while, "I had to wing it."

Cullen sat down next to her and they laughed together, the kind of laughs that would echo through their current state of Emprise Du Lion.

The two lay in the snow, watching clouds roll by, counting how many looked like nugs, until Rayna suddenly sat up.

"Rayna?" Cullen sat up next to her.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Rayna put her finger on his lips to quiet him. A voice, distant, called her name.

-Rayna. Rayna darling, can you hear me? Wake up. 

"That's Dorian's voice!" Rayna took off running, as best she could, in the snow, towards where she thought the voice was coming from. "I'm awake! Dorian, I'm awake!"

"Rayna!" Cullen ran after her, yelling for her. "Rayna, wait!"

Rayna ran until she couldn't go any further, then slumped to her knees.

-Rayna, you need to give us a sign. Wiggle a finger. Shake your foot. Something.

Us? Rayna thought to herself. 

-Dorian, this is pointless. They're still out. What can we do?

"Cassandra? Cassandra!" Cullen came up behind Rayna, "I hear them, it's okay." He got down beside her and held her in his arms.

"What is happening, Cullen?"


End file.
